A Cheery Bloosom love
by Alice Yagami
Summary: SAKURAS live was normal until today! WHY YOU ASK !that's because she met Li Syaoran and now her live turns upsidedown like: fangirls,an overprotective brother and his best friend and etc, and a bunch of people come to help with a girl that has red eyes. T for safty
1. chap 1 The begining !

me: hello i'am a little nervouse because this is my first story.

tomoyo: so this is your first story mi-chi ?

me: yea... why do you ask ?

tomoyo: do i make a lot of sakura video's ?

me: dunno maybe.

tomoyo: how much do i love sakura ?

me: like your overproctetive and jealous when a boy comes near her and threat them.

tomoyo*evil glint* : that's good.

me: tomoyo whats whit your eyes like i saw somthing in them ?

tomoyo*smiles sweetly* : just your illusion.

me* a little scared* : you sure ?

tomoyo: yea

kero: why im not in this story ?

me: eh...because its no magic in it.

kero*crys*

me: ok i add you in just please stop crying.

kero*happy*

me: why do i have a bad feeling about this ?

syaoran: so this plush figure is in the story ?

kero*glaring* what did you say brat ?

syaoran*glaring* tha you are a plush figure ! din't know you were this old that your going be deaf !

kero: thats it * biets syaoran*

kero and syaoran fighting

me: now i know why i had a bad feeling.

sakura: don't wory they are going to end it, *smiles* right syaoran-kun ?

syaoran*blushing*: YES !

kero*smirking* wimp.

syaoran: idiot !

syaoran and kero starts to fight again

sakura*sweatdrop*: hoee, sory mi-chii...eh mi-chii are you alright you look irritated ?

me*annoyed ad hell*: SHUT THE HELL UUUP YOU AND CLAM DOWN OR YOU TWO ARE NOT GOING BE IN THE STORY CLEAR !

Sillence

me*smiles*: thank you~

kero and syaoran *mumbling* : moodswings.

me: i heard that !

syaoran and kero runing for they lives

me: idiots, eriol do please the disclaimer

eriol: sure, mi-chii does not own **cardcaptor sakura or any charakter of it.**

me*sobs*: if i did syaoran and sakura where a long ago a pair and i were rich.*sobs again*

warning: OOCNESS

* * *

It was sunny monday morning in tomoeda or in the kinomoto household who live our heroine sakura kinomoto age 14 honny-brown hair over her shoulders in two pigtails and emerald eyes, is currently dreaming in her bed until *BEEP BEEP BEEP* her clok went on

now slowly awaeking from her sweet dream, she is geting redy for school, but unfrounty how cloumsy she is she feel out of the bed whit her face on the floor.

" AAHH DAMIT I WILL BE LATE " yelled sakura to god know at.

" Oy monster quite begin soloud in the morning and come down eating ! " yelle her big brother toya to his little sister up

" haaaaaiiiii ! " yelle sakura back coming down strais but as i allredy said she is clumsy and feelt the strais down (me: woow sakura-chan allredy feel twice this morning,that sure hurts sakura: it is me: ok back to the story.) on her face again. As she was in the kitchen her father fujitaka kinomoto gereeted her good morning and then her brother.

" so why did yell so early in the morning " asked her brother

" i feel of the beed " she said and now toya was holding back his laughter but sakura noticeing this kiked him in the shin leg (?) and glaret at him but he noticet something and that was, that sakura didn't wear her glasess not that she has to in opside she has really good eyes but her brother he is over protective about his sister he made her a neard but when she was at home she wore beutifull dreses that her mother nadeshiko ( me: yes she is alive) makes for her whit much fun and is happy about to do something when she is homestay-mom and after her chorse (?) and now she to is coming down to eat whit the yellow cat kero.

" good morning sakura,toya and anta " greteed there mother.

"good morning mama " sakura and toya said in syncro

"good morning darling " fujitaka greteed his wife and then peek at her cheek and sakura and toya smiled at this,you have to know that they parents are acting lovely-dovely like there where frish maried and are happy they maried as her mother was in highschool, _' uwa i hope i can act like that when i'am maried'_

though sakura as she saw the clock on the wall quickly eat her breakfeast and run to the school as she turnrd trugh the corner she run into someone and feel again (but this time at her butt) back.

" sorryididn'tseewhereiwasruning " sakura said really quickly

"what can you a little slow down " said a boys voice

" ah i said -sorry i didn't see where i was runing- again I'm sorry and are you new i never saw you in the school ? " sakura asked

" yes i'm new i come from hong kong whit my best friend. " the boy said sakura had see that he has brown eyes and aember eyes _' souch beutifull eyes'_ though sakura.

" how rude frome me my name is sakura kinomoto " sakura said.

" and my is nam-** e... eh sakura" the boy asked as hi saw her runing like crazy

" SORRY BUT I HAVE TO HURRY ! " sakura yelled to him.

~Mistery boy's pov~

sakura huh that means cheery bloosem and she so pretty eyes and hair well hope i'm inthe same clase as she is she siems pretty nice, ah the class eriorl is waiting for me gota hurry.

~end of the pov~

in the clasroom

" i made it ah and good morning everyone " sakura said and got to her seat and to this time the teacher walked in.

" ok please be sillent we have new 3 students to jony us, now please coment in and introuce" said, the fist student who a boy and had drak blue hair and eyes whit glasess and said his name was Eriol Hiragazawa, the second to was a boy the sakura meet befor school his name was Syaoran Li and the last student was a girl whit black hair and purpel eyes her name was Tomoyo Daidoji as tomoyo walked in the clasroom and allredy feel her eyes on sakura and blushed after she intruced herself she staring on sakura als the clas notcied that she stared on someone they flowe her gaze and it landet on sakura.

" you whats your name " tomoyo asked or more like demanted.

" s-s-s-saku-ra k-k-ki-kino-m-mo-t-to " she stuterd when everyones eyes where on her and she was very shy.

" sakura suteki kawaii, your so cute and your eyes they are wonderful oh i dicedet you are my girlfriend ok " tomoyo said

" hoooooooooeeeeeeee" sakura said " aaaaaaah thats so cute" squeled tomoyo as she filmed she blushed a drak shade of red and had a little nosseblood and then the class goth confussed. Heck even the teacher goth confussed sakura kinomoto the cute(boys and some girls though) neard got a love confession and the other girl said that she schould becom her girlfriend and thats when everybody

though_' WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND WHATS WIHT THE LOVE COFESSION FROM THE NEW GIRL'_ and now where waiting for the anserw sakura would say

"i...uh... i... "

* * *

CLIFCHENGER !

me: so wetcha think nyaa~

tomoyo*very very very very very happy*: i loooooooooooveeeeee it sakura is so cute in this, can i kiss her ?

me:no... but maybe in the next chapter

tomoyo: ok.

kero: you. made. me. a. cat. !

me: ahahahahahaah...but i said there is no magic !

tomoyo: mi-chii can you please make me kiss sakura !

syaoran: she has to kiss me.

tomoyo: NOOO ME !

sayaoran: NO ME !

tomoyo: ME !

syaoran: ME ! YOUR HER FREKING COUSINS WHEN SHE WOUL KISS YOU THAT WOULD BE INCETS THATS FRODDIBBEN !

tomoyo: AND THATS TRUE LOVE IF YOU RISK THINGS FOR LOVE ! ( me: so nice tomoyo what you said i'm touched *sob*)

syaoran: SAKURA HAS TO KISS ME DAMIT !

tomoyo: NOOO SHE IS TO INNOCET AND PURE FOR YOU THAT WOULD BE AS IF GIVE HER HEART TO A DEMON ! (me: true so true)

syaoran: AND WHAT ABOUT YOU GIRLS LOVER HU ? YOU WOULD BE DANGERUSSER FOR HER !

tomoyo: NOOOOO !

syaoran: YESSSS !

tomoyo and syaoran: SO MI-CHII WHO IS GONNA KISS SAKURA !

me*evil glint and smirking*: well i don't know let me think about

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9... ok so who gonna kiss sakura is...

kero: i have a bad feeling about this.

tomoyo: is ?

syaoran: is ?

me*smirking even wider*: is... TOMOYO-CHAN !

syaoran: wha nooooooooo !

tomoyo: thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you !

me: you are welcome.

kero: i said i have bad felling about this

me: shut up so where is my melon

kero*nervouse* i-i-i-i-i-i e-e-e-e-ea-ea-eat i-i-i-it

me*vein pops on forhead* YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUU NOW YOU GONA DIE THAT WAS MY MELONE ! K-E-R-O GET BACK HER !

kero: NOOOOOOOOOOO WAAAAAAAAAAAY IIIIIIIIIIIIIN !

KERO FLYS AWAY AND ME CHAISNG AFTER IT

sakura: whats whit her just e second she was so nice and now

eriol: i heard that she is a tsundere

sakura: really so while mi-chii fighting whit kero-chan, eriol would you help me whit this ?

eriol: sure, pleas reveiw

sakura: and no flams !


	2. Chap 2 Reply and kiss ?

me: so here is the next chapter !

tomoyo*very happy*: i'm so happy about today

me: because of the kiss ?

tomoyo: yes

syaoran in the corner sulking *cry*: WHY MUST BE PURE LITTLE SAKURA KISS THIS DEVIL WOMAN !

tomoyo* annoyed* : WHO ARE YOU CALLING DEVIL WOMAN ! HA WIMP !

syaoran: YOU ARE DEVIL WOMAN ! I SWEAR THAT YOU ARE COMING FROM THE HELL AND DON'T CALL ME WIMP YOU GIRL LOVER !

tomoyo: WHATS SO WRONG TO LOVE MY COUSINE !

syaoran: THAT YOU LOVE HER THEN YOU SHOULD IT'S WRONG !

tomoyo: IT'S NOT !

syaoran: IT'S TOO !

tomoyo: IT'S NOT !

syaoran: IT'S TOO !

tomoyo: IT'S NOT !

syaoran: TOO !

tomoyo: NOT !

syaoran: TOO !

tomoyo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT !

syaoran: TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

tomoyo and syaoran still fighting meanwhile i'm eating

kero: what are you eating ?

me: pistachio nuts... why ask ?

kero: can i have a litt-

me* irritated* : NOOOOO WAY IN HELL DO I GIVE YOU AFTER YOU EAT MY MELON ! AND AS PUNISHMENT YOU ARE NOT GOING BE IN THE CHAPTER !

kero*crying*: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! * sulking in a corner*

me: so after this sakura would you do the disclaime

sakura: haii, **mi-chii does not own Cardcaptor sakura or any charakter**

me: when i would i did be rich by now and would live in england in a villa.

Warning: oocness

* * *

" i...uh...i... ok i be your girl friend tomoyo-chan " sakura said smiling at tomoyo who has a massive nosseblood from her smile and as she said yes to her was very ( very very very very very very very very very did i say very very very ) happy and squealing and huging sakura who was now confused that why was she so happy to be her friend.

- Tomoyo's POV -

aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh she is so cute cute cute and sweet, pure inocent emerald eyes wonderfull honey-brown hair and so doll like skin. She is realy my first love i want to wear her doll clothes i want to hug her and i want to take her home i want to kiss her rosi cheeks thats it thats what i'm going to do !

- End of POV -

- Class POV -

WHAT THE HELL ! DID SAKURA-CHAN SAID SHE WANT TO BE HER GIRLFRIEND IS THE WORLD GOING TO END... WAIT A MINUTE SINCE WHEN DID SAKURA WHAT MEANS THE TERM GIRLFRIEND ! AH SHE SAID GIRL * pause* FRIEND THAT MEANS SHE MEANT AS FRIENDS NOW THAT I THINK ABOUT WHEN IT COMES TO LOVE SHE ALWAYS WAS CLUELESS

THANK GOOD IS HER INOCENT NATURE GOOD HEY WHAT IS THE NEW GIRL UP TO IS SHE GOING TO KISS SAKURA'S CHEEK NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO ! (screamed all boys and some girls)

- End of POV -

- Syaoran's POV -

THE HELL IS THIS GIRL INSANE HAS SHE A CLUE WHAT SHE JUST SAID TO THE ENTIRELY CLASS WHEN YES THEN SHE IS IN SANE TO SAY A COPLET STRANGE I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRFRIEND AND WHAT NOW SHE IS ABOUT TO KISS HER SHE IS REALY INSAN I SWEAR !

- End of POV -

- Normal POV -

so the class went quiet and watched the scenario for them ans tomoyo kissed sakuras cheek and all people in the class though_' S-S-S-S-SH-SH-SHE REALY KISSED HER CHEEK THIS GIRL IS CRAZY'_

and thats when hell broke lose and everydoy ( exept sakura who was blushind and tomoyo who was smiling and the teacher who was shocked from the new girl action) screamed " " so that even sakuras brother could hear it ( me: i think whole tomoeda heard it and i think i'm going deaf from this screaming.)

and the whole school capus though_' WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND'_

" hoooooooooeeeeeeeee" sakura said not geting why the class was screaming and the teacher wa shocked

" oh i frogot to say that i'm your cousine and going to live in your house " tomoyo said like it's the most normal thing on world and now the whole class was in shock (again) and though about what they just now heard

' eh ? EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH WHAT THAT THING IS HER COUSINE NO WAY IN HELL. '

though the class until...

0

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

" ! " screamed everybody

" really then it's nice to meet you tomo-chan" sakura said smiling

" tomo-chan thats so cute and like ways " said tomoyo still huging sakura

- Timeskip After School -

so after the class recoverd the shock, the class went on and now sakura and tomoyo are goin to sakuras hause thogether and tomoyo was clinging to sakura's arm and smiling and humming and now they stand before the house and als she walked in...

* * *

CLIFCHENGER ! FINALY !

tomoyo*happy* : yay yay yay i kissed sakura-chan ( : D )

syaoran: poor sakura surffering from this crazy and devil woman.

me* vein pops on forhead and glaring at syaoran* : don't even start it syaoran !

syaoran: you are evil and cruel

me: i'm not

syaoran: then what are you ?

me: a girl that has an evil mind and likes blackmailing and is a tsunedere who is hamrless when i'm not irritated or angry and like sweet things and cute thing and is a little slow.

syaoran and kero : .HELL !

me: thanks for reading ! and before i frogot this maybe in the next chapter syoaran is going to kiss sakura.

syaoran and kero : HEY DON'T IGNORE US WAIT WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY !

me*smiling*: Ja ne and eriol when you where so nice.

everybody*sweatdrop*

eriol*smiling* : please review and no flams


	3. Chap 3 Suprise i have two fiances !

me: hey i'm back and my friend regina is wiht me today because i say so and sorry for the late update and when i didn't i was at my grand-

syaoran,tomoyo and kero*angry*: WHERE WERE YOU !

me*scared*: what the- i was about to that i was at my grandma's house

and kero*still angry*: WHY WHERE YOU AT YOUR GRANDMA'S HOUSE !

me* still scared and laughs nervously*: hahaha...because i wanted...hehehe

syaoran,tomoyo and kero *still angry*: BECAUSE YOU WANTED RATHER WIRTING THE NEXT CHAPTER !

me*vein pops on forhead and is annoyed*: WOULD JUST SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP !

SILENCE

me: thank you

kero: will i be now in the story ?

me: maybe...i'm not sure

syaoran: aaand whats with me ?

me: you be in it and tomoyo-chan too

syaoran*irritated*: oh joy evil women is in the story just joy

tomoyo*annoyed*: would you just shut up we heard that, that was just sarcasm

syaoran*smirking*: no girl lover

tomoyo*smirking*: says a boy who's frist crush was an older boy ( me: ouch that hurts)

syaoran*still smirking*: says a girl who just got noseblood because sakura just smiled, what freaking fantasy have you ?

tomoyo: a inoce-

syaoran: inocent my ass you definitely have a crazy fant-

me*glaring on syaoran*: don't you dare to start it or i will throw a book on you got it.

syaoran*nods*

me*smiling*: good boy oh and there will be a syaoran and tomoyo rivalrity, regina will do the disclaimer

regina: mi-chii does not own **Cardcaptor sakura or any charakter she just owns this story.**

me: if i woul tomoyo would be crazyer...is that even a word,

regina: if she did then i did have pity wiht the manga and anime

me: anyway sorry for my bad gramers and english and enjoy reading.

**warning: occness**

* * *

_**Recap:**_

**_- Timeskip After School -_**

_so after the class recoverd the shock, the class went on and now sakura and tomoyo are goin to sakuras hause thogether and tomoyo was clinging to sakura's arm and smiling and humming and now they stand before the house and als she walked in..._

**_Present:_**

-_**Normal P.O.V. -**_

The door open's and a out comes SYAORAN ! ok you ask you now 3 things 1. . .HAPENING ! DOES HE KNOW WHERE SAKURA LIVES ! and last 3. WHY IS HE IN HER HAUSE AND WHY ARE HER PARENTS NOT ANGRY ! (me: well thats for me to know and you to find out heheh... regina: DO NOT BOTHER THE STORY ! me*sulking in the corner* ok, you don't have to yell ) well that is what you gonna find out. When they saw each other was it like this sakura connfused,tomoyo glaring ( me: ouch that hurts ha syaoran syaoran*glaring*: shut up regina: stop it or i throw a book on you two got it. me and syaoran *nods*) and syaoran smiling ( me: wow he is an idiot when he is smiling regina*glaring* : WILL YOU NOW STOP IT OR I BEAT YOUR HEAD me: ok) then out of blue sakuras mother was standing behinde syaoran smiling.

" why are you standing out there come in " said nadeshiko clamly why i wonder eh.. nevermind so they all walked in the living room where her father and brother where siting on the sofa connfused as she is.

" why are we here dear " asked fujitaka

" he is right why are we here i have to go to my club " agreeded sakuras brother touya

" oh because i have to tell you some thing " said nadeshiko happy _' i have a very bad felling '_ though sakura oh she didn't know how right she was and the next tingh she said made her froze. ( me: poor sakura regina* throws a book on me* me: ouch that hurts you know regina: i said it that i'm gonna throw a book on you and i don't have pity wiht you, you know me*wishpers*: sadist)

" sakura now meet you two fiances syaoran and tomoyo" said nadeshiko giggling and the reaction was like this : sakura and her father froze, touya fainted, syaoran was grining, tomoyo was happy then glared daggers on syaoran.

" WHAT IN WORLD NAME WHERE YOU THINKING ABOUT THIS DEAR/MOTHER/MAMA " yelled fujitaka,sakura and touya

" why what do you mean by this " said there mother smiling sweetly that even the satan fears and it sent even shivers down the threes spine heck even on syaoran but tomoyo didn't notice that.

" so theres gonna be a contest who will win sakuras heart first here is the list on what taks where be and ruls waht you can do and what not so will the best win " said nadeshiko happy

" i will win " said tomoyo

" will not it's me whos gonna win " said syaoran

" will too " said tomoyo

" will not " said syaoran

" will too " said tomoyo

" will not " said syaoran

" will too " said tomoyo

" will not " said syaoran

" will too " said tomoyo

" will not " said syaoran

" will too " said tomoyo

" will not " said syaoran

" will too " said tomoyo

" will not " said syaoran

" will too " said tomoyo

" will not " said syaoran

" oh lors stand by me right kero " whispert sakura in fear to her cat whit the two still bikering.

"nyaa" was the anserw she got and oh so began the rivalyti of syaoran and tomoyo.

* * *

CLIFCHENGER !

me: it was short

tomoyo and syaoran shouting on the same time : WHY CAN'T JUST I BE HER FIANCE WHY HIM / HER TOO HUH !

me: cause i say so

tomoyo : why not i

syaoran: i did pity sakura if that happend to be the fiance of a devil girl lover cousin woman

tomo-chan: says boy lover !

syaoran: I'M NOT !

tomo-chan: IS TOO !

syaoran: I'M NOT !

tomo-chan: IS TOO !

syaoran: I'M NOT !

tomo-chan: IS TOO !

syaoran: I'M NOT !

tomo-chan: IS TOO !

syaoran: I'M NOT !

tomo-chan: IS TOO !

tomo-chan and syaoran again fighting

me: now i and regina will do the end

me*smiling* : thanks for reading

regina*smiling* : reweiw and no flames

me and regina* still smiling* : ja ne !


	4. ANote

I'm so sorry anout my gramer,writing,punctuation,spelling and sentence structure. I really try my best and i'm really sorry about my mistakes and i want to make a two things clear.

1. Tomoyo is not a complete les just for a while and sakura is just a crush and not her real love because if you forget that eriol is too in the story, then you must know that tomoyo is not ending up wiht sakura but wiht a boy that has glasses and dark blue hair. Then you should know wiht who she will be together.

2. And i really my best to make it better so please forgive me.

Thanks for the coments it means a lot for me and makes me really happy


	5. The first step to win sakuras heart ?

me: hello min-

tomo-chan: IS TOO !

syaoran: I'M NOT !

tomo-chan: IS TOO !

syaoran: I'M No-

me: WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE !?

SILENCE

me: thanks, so what happened that you two still argue ?

tomo-chan and syaoran*glaring at each other* : about the same thing yesterday

me*sweatdrop*: that's all...hey now that I think about it did you two even sleep last night ?

tomo-chan and syaoran: ...

me: tomo-chan,syaoran-kun ?

tomo-chan and syaoran-kun*wishpers*: no...

me: What ? I didn't hear it...

tomo-chan and syaoran-kun: no...

me* **-_-** *: ...ok that's it go to bed now you two and when i mean now then it means NOW !

tomo-chan and syaoran*sweatdrop and a little scared*: YES MA'AM ! *goes to my bed and sleeps*

me: i didn't mean that you should sleep in my bed that's it. I don't care anymore... I have an idea *smirks and has a devil glint in the eyes and emits a dark aura*

sakura-chan*sweatdrop*: mi-chii a-are you ok ?

me*smiles sweetly*: yea, why ?

sakura-chan: because i swear i saw you smirking with a glint in the eyes

me*smiling*: must be your imagination

sakura-chan*sweetdrop*: yea it can be just my fantasy

me*wishpers*: poor sakura you're so easy to manipulate..oh well. I don't care*smiles*

kero: why did i just say one word in the last chapter ?

me: because you are a cat and cats don't say more than nya

kero:but-

me: eriol do the disclaimer

eriol*smiles*: mi-chii **does not own Cardcaptor sakura or any character** if she did then kero would be a cat

me: *sob* it will always be just a dream *sob*

* * *

_**Recap:**_

_" will too " said tomoyo_

_" will not " said syaoran_

_" oh lord stand by me right kero " whispers sakura in fear to her cat, with the two still bickering. _

_"nyaa" was the answers she got and oh so began the rivalry between syaoran and tomoyo._

_**Now:**_

" so here are the rules:

1. Don't flirt with other boy/girl's

2. Look out for touya to not disturb you by your actions

3. Don't make sakura feel pain or sadness

4. Always protect her

5. Don't let any other boy or girl steal her heart from you

6. Cook for her

7. Don't sleep in the same bed when you are a boy (tomo-chan: yes i can sleep with sakura in the same bed haha me*sweetdrop*: tomo-chan are you ok and sorry syaoran-kun syaoran-kun: poor sakura must sleep with the devil tomo-chan: what did you say wimp syaoran-kun: that you are devi- me*glaring at the two*: don't even start it,got it tomo-chan and syaoran-kun*nods* me: and when did you got out of my bed)

8. Don't even do or think to bath with when you're a boy. ( me: again sorry syaoran-kun )

9. Walk with her to school.

10. And the most don't force her to love you !?" and that was the last thing nadeshiko said.

**- Sakura's P.O.V -**

_oh this is going to be hell for me well. I just hope the two will be sleeping in the guest room now too think about there is something that I have forgotten but was is it...oh now I know what is it...oh-uh this is bad really bad please mama just don't say it._

_" oh and before i forgot tomoyo,you sleep in sakura's room because we just have one guest and since syaoran a boy is. He can't sleep with sakura in same room, right" said my wonderful mom with a sweet smile sometime I think she is a sadist because, she know's that this is going to be hell for me and toya, who is protective about me._

******- End Of Sakura's P.O.V -**

******- Tomoyo's P.O.V - ( me*smiling*: I really like to make her p.o.v because here are the crazy things in her mind and it's funny to write)**

_So this boy is going to be my rival huh,oh well who care's I will win sakura's heart anyway so there is no reason to worry too much right. Now to think of it I kissed sakura's rosy cheeks but how would it feel to kiss her bright soft pink rosy lips...oh my I'm drooling. I hope she didn't notice, oh good she is looking out of the window...oh god she is just beautiful and really like a doll. I hope i can make her doll clothes that would look really cute on her... oh i just have to hug her._

******- End Of Tomoyo's P.O.V -**

Just as tomoyo was about to hug sakura,syaoran block it with a smirk on he's was bit taken back what just happened because she didn't see him but then she though of an idea and smirked and syaoran seems to see it cause he has a look of worry on he's face.

" why did you do that ? " asked tomoyo

" did what ? I just protect sakura from your evil claws " said syaoran

" really then you do know that she is long in kitchen, right ? now look there ! " said tomoyo as she pointing to the kitchen.

" really, where ? Hey she isn't in the ki-" syaoran trailed of as he saw what tomoyo was trying to do, (note: she was hugging poor sakura to death and not enough she was about to kiss sakura on the lips this time) he was about to stop them when everybody heard the door bell syaoran got to the door just to see...

* * *

CLIFCHENGER !

me: i know it was short but i promise to make it longer next time :)

tomo-chan: will I kiss sakura on the lips in the next chapter ?

me: who knows

tomo-chan: ah ok, now if you excuse me I have to kill kero because he eat my cakes what i made for my dear sakura* goes of to chaise kero and me watching it*

syaoran: so who is this person before the door ?

me*watching kero and tomo-chan* : ...

syaoran: mi-chii ?

me: ...

syaoran*now irritated* : HEY ARE YOU LISTING ?

me: yes

syaoran: huh, what ?

me: you asked me if I was listing to you and for your question before you have to find out who is it, but I give you has glasses

syaoran: ah ok

everybody except me and eriol are thinking who is the person

me: so tell who do you think it is and please tell me and what reaction should have tomoyo and syaoran got when they find do the rest !

eriol*smiling*: please review more because it makes mi-chan happy and when she is happy she updates faster, and no flames


	6. Chapter 5 the new girls

me: before tomo-chan and syaoran are going to yell at me.I want to say the reason why I didn't update so long 1. I was sick 2. I was at the hairdresser 3. shopping for school for school opening ceremony and homework,so are you two going say something ? *smirk*

tomo-chan and syaoran: ...no ?

me: ok and syaoran can you do me a favor ?

syaoran: yea what is it ?

toya,eriol and yukito comes in

me*smirk*: well...would you do just a little cosplaying for us.

syaoran: ok but that's more like ordnering then asking you kno...wait what cosplaying !?

me*smirk*: toooooo late you already said yes. Toya,eriol and yukito hold on to him so he doesn't run away,tomo-chan get the photocamera and the videocamera and the most thing the costumes ok.

all 4 : hai

syaoran: what did i do to deserve this ?

me:nothing

syaoran: so what i'm gonna wear huh ?

me*smirk*: tomo-chan the costume

tomo-chan*smirk*: hai

trying to get syaoran in the cat cosplay ( the on that sakura weard one )

sakura comes in

me: hey sakura-chan

sakura: hello everyone

syaoran: HELP ME PLEASE SAKURAAA FROM THIS 2 EVIL WITCHES

me and tomo-chan*innocent*: sakura-chan are we 2 evil witches ?

sakura: no

syaoran : no sakura don't belive in them they are just acting

me and tomo-chan*still innocent*: waaa sakura-chan make that he stops to say such mean things to us

sakura: syaoran it's enough be silent now

syaoran: ...

me: so whi-

tomo-chan: -ped

sakura: so i go make us some thing to eat have fun till dinner ok

sakura goes in the kitchen

me and tomo-chan *holding hands and looking at syaoran with evil glint in the eyes* : what do you mean we are evil witches huh.

syaoran*scared*: ...nothing ?

me and tomo-chan *still holding hands*: that means we make you suffer more and make you wear more costumes and make more video and photos...so boys take him to the guest room and make him wear an other costume please.

syaoran*still scared*: please no, no,no,no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOO...*is draged to the other room*

sakura looks out of the kitchen

sakura: did somebody scream

me and tomo-chan *still holding hands and make puppy dog eyes*: no

sakura:ok *goes back to kitchen*

me and tomo-chan *still holding hands and red horns come out of our heads while smirking*: everything is going like plan nee.

kero*sweatdropping*: devils.

me*dark aura around me and smirking*: who is devil kero-chii...oh well I have a surprise for my dear readers ok

kero*scared*: Akemi-sama does not own Cardcaptor sakura or any character if she did then I woulden't be a freaking cat *sob*

me*dark aura around me and smiling dangerously*: what was that, you're not happy that you in this story. Is that how you treat the one who can make you in this story disappear huh ?

* * *

_re-cap from last time :_

_Just as tomoyo was about to hug sakura,syaoran block it with a smirk on he's was bit taken back what just happened because she didn't see him but then she though of an idea and smirked and syaoran seems to see it cause he has a look of worry on he's face._

_" why did you do that ? " asked tomoyo_

_" did what ? I just protect sakura from your evil claws " said syaoran_

_" really then you do know that she is long in kitchen, right ? now look there ! " said tomoyo as she pointing to the kitchen._

_" really, where ? Hey she isn't in the ki-" syaoran trailed of as he saw what tomoyo was trying to do, (note: she was hugging poor sakura to death and not enough she was about to kiss sakura on the lips this time) he was about to stop them when everybody heard the door bell syaoran got to the door just to see..._

_**present:**_

when syaoran ran was at the door he saw his cousin eriol and a girl he doesn't know,he saw that the girl has her white hair in pigtails with two red riborns and has red eyes that are look like blood or rubys and that she is short. She is wearing a black t-shirt with a skull on it and a cross necklace,a pair dark blue jeans and a pair black looks at syaoran,she has that look on her face that says clear 'who-the-fuking-hell-are-you-and-if-you-don't-tell-me-who-you-are-in-the-next-few-minutes-i'm-gona-kill-you' look. He was about to ask who she was when, he felt a strong breeze of wind and now in front of him was sakura who lucky escaped tomoyo with the help of toya.

"kyaaaaa mi-chan your here ? since when,where are you staying ? and with who are you here ?" asked sakura with out to take a breath.

"yes,since this morning,at a hotel,with a friend of me and no it's not a boy it's a girl her name is nagi dokuro (a.k.a chrome from khr which i don't own ). She is a little shy and often hides behind me or behind our other friends when she meets new people but she is really nice and if can ask who is this boy in your house ? " she said and asked ?

"well you see he is somehow my fiancé, his name is syaoran Li and he is really nice to me so don't kill him ok" said sakura

" ok ok but just for you and because I know that your brother would ask me to kill him...oh well you where first so I do it btw my name is Akemi Arianna kobayashi and I'm half italy and no I'm not from here" akemi said with a wide grin on her face.

"oh where you from kobayashi-san and dokuro-san ?" asked syaoran

" akemi and nagi is fine and we're from namimori it's far away from here" said akemi and nagi nodded behind her

"well let's go in there is an other person in and my she is my other fiancé and yes she is a girl and my cousin from mammas side and i don't know what mama through to make a girl my other fiancé but she is nice...and her name is tomoyo Daidoji" said sakura with a smile and while sakura said all this syaoran twiched sometimes what akemi did see and snikerd,for that syaoran glared at akemi who did the same and her glar was as cold as ice and now akemi smirked.

" u-uh akemi-chan can we go in " asked nagi she was dressed in a light blue spring dress,brown lace-up boots and her hair was lose in other words se was cute.

" yea we can nagi-chan come let's get in " akemi said smiling and nagi nodded and while the girls did talk do did the everybody was in the living room and akemi did indruce her and nagi to tomoyo who first glomped sakura as soon as she was in the living room then tomoyo glomped them squeling how cute the two of them where and after that akemi and nagi greeted everybody else and where again glomped by nadeshiko who said (me: doesn't it hurt to be gloped so much and hard ? akemi: nah it's ok and funny and better than reborn spartan training... reborn*pops out of nowhere* : dame-akemi akemi and me *surprised*: the hell reborn where did you come from... reborn: doesn't matter back to the story akemi and me: he-) and I quote " kyaaaaa akemi it's been so long and kyaaaa a new cute little girl so your name is nagi its sooooo cute !? " and now there is silnce in the livingroom.

**-Tomoyo's POV-**

_they are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuutttttttee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !? ok clam down tomoyo or you get again nosebleed aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh tooo latttteee i can't hold it anymoreeee they areeeeee just to cute !_

_"Hooooooooeeeeeeeee tomo-chan are you ok ? you gave again nosbleed and a masiv on too" sakura-chan asked me and thera again was her cuuuuutttteee hoee oh i have to anserw_

_" yes i'm ok, thank you that you asked" I said then she smiled cutely and nodded a i have to plan what dress she should wear a neko ? alice ? fairy ?..._

**-End Tomoyo's POV-**

**in the kitchen  
**

**-Syaoran's POV-**

_so that girl got again nosebleed I'm sure it was because she thinked something pervy or god know what .ah it's already six that mean it's time to make dinner i asked fujitaka if i should make dinner alone but in the end me,fujitaka,eriol,toya and yukito did now make the dinner. But i wonder where i did saw these girl before and why does that nagi girl wear an eye patch hmmm...****_

**-End Syaoran's POV-**_****_

in the living room the girls did talk and talk till the dinner was ready and after the dinner akemi and nagi did go home to the hotel.

" it was nice and funny today akemi-chan, right ? " nagi asked and akemi nodded

" yea it was an interesting day and the family was funny" said akemi

**-Akemi's POV-**

_hmmm i wonder what he is doing now I hope reborn is not to hard on him,oh how I miss I hope he's ok..._

_**Jumping ! Yes, oh ride on time.**_  
_**todoke hibik ike one more time**_  
_**ikashita aitsu no sakebu koe**_  
_**sonna koi-shite mitai Get on**_  
_**time I can fly You can fly (FRA)INGU**_  
_**kinshi daze ? YEAH ALL RIGHT !**_  
_**kawai dake montarinai ka**_  
_**Burning hir time !?**_  
_**saki-manai hanab-**_

" hello akemi here " _I answered in my phone _

" **is this the way to greet your boyfriend** **akemi** " _said a cheerful voice that I know really good and love._

" hey there how are you " _i asked him_

" **I'm good exept that todays training was harder but it's ok anything new by you** " _he asked me_

" Nothing special just meeting an old friend today with nagi,you know i miss you " _I said_

" **I miss you too my love but it's just few weeks you know and then i come to just wait ok have to go now or reborns gona kick me bye my love. I love you**" _he said to me hes is really cute like allways._

" Ok love you too, take care and and rest after the training bye" _and with that I did go to bed_

* * *

me: so I hope it was longer and the song was dive to worlde by cheerybloosom wich i don't own nagi do the disclaimer please and good night.

nagi: please review and no flams,thank you and good night.


	7. Chap 6 Tomoeda middel school

me: he yes I know I make it a crossover, because there after the next will I reval who these mistery people are and if you get it who they are then they are lukcy.

nagi: hello alice-san how come you said so little

me: so that so bad ?

nagi: no

me: so I want to ask who should I pair who in this story because I don't know it, and I tell you that when I make a crossover or normal khr story there will be no kyoko !? Why you ask easy i don't like her not even with one charakter and cause I like haru better. So sorry for those kyoko shippers, ok. Well then next topic where is everyone ?

nagi: i don't kn-

kero: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEE LLLLLLLLLLLPPPPP MMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE !?

tomo-chan,sakura-chan,akemi,syaoran-kun,eriol-kun: there...*pant*...he...*pan*...is...*pant...GET THE HELL YOUR BUTT BACK HERE !?

kero: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO GET AWAY FROM ME !?

me and nagi *watching them chase kero in my room*

syaoran*angry* : GET THE HELL DOWN HERE !?

me: he-

syaoran: COME DOWN

me: he-

syaoran: IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN I TELL SAKURA THAT YOU CANT EAT ANY SWEETS !?

me*vein pops on forehed*: SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUP

Silence

me: thank you so what happend that you come in my room screaming at kero ?

sakura-chan: well we we're in the livingroom because of homewok and kero and suppi we're playing -

akemi: then nadeshiko came in wiht cakes and tea-

tomo-chan: and we gave kero one -

saoran-kun: who gave suppi one-

eriol-kun: and then he got sugar rush and now we're chasing kero while touya-san and yukito-san are chasing suppi, thats what happend. How come you didn't hear us ?

me: cause how should I hear you when the door is closed and I hear music and now you all broke my door boys repaired got it

syaoran-kun,eriol-kun: YES MA'AM

me: girls disclamer please

nagi,tomo-chan,sakura-chan,akemi*smiling*: **alice-san does not own Khr and ccs or any charakter and the songs dive to world and change.**

me: but I do own the story and my OCs akemi and saki-sensei

* * *

_re-cap:_

_" hello akemi here " I anserwd in my phone _

_" is this the way to greet your boyfriend akemi " said a cheeryfull voice that I know really good and love. _

_" hey there how are you " I asked him_

_" I'm good exept that todays training was harder but it's ok anything new by you " he asked me_

_" Nothing special just meeting an old friend today with nagi,you know I miss you " I said_

_" I miss you too my love but it's just few weeks you know and then I come to just wait ok have to go now or reborns gona kick me bye my love. I love you" he said to me hes really cute like allways._

_" Ok love you too, take care and and rest after the training bye" and with that I did go to bed_

**- still Akemi's POV-__**

**_Change  
Nabikanai nagasarenaiyo  
Ima kanjiru koto ni sunao de itai no_**

Change  
Nando te mo umarekawareno  
Kanashimi mo dakishimete

_ungh...5 minutes more..._

**_Hashiridasuyo_**

_just...5...minutes...more..._

**_Kanashi uragiri ni atte  
Torawarenai atashi ga koko ni iru no_**

_ungh...no let me sleep..._

**_Tarinai tsukinai nandatte  
Motto hizumasete yo_**

_ok if you dont't shut up and let me sleep i'm gona kill you so i give you 5 seconds and if you don't shut up I get up and kill you._

**_(Takaru) Okashi konna sekai jan  
Jibun ga dare nanoka wakara nakunaru_**

_5...4...3...  
_

**_Wafuu ni hanaritakunai ka  
Kimetsukenai de yo_**

_2...1...0..._

**_Uchi dake michi wo yuku no  
Soko ni idatte, matte idatte  
Nani mo hajimarenai_**

_ok,ok I get ahhhh why must morning come so quick thats so unfair, but now it's time for my morning hot chocolate...ahh I hope that nagi is allready up and makes breakfest that would be good. She can cook so good..._

" good morning akemi-chan"_ said nagi with a smile, today she was dressed in...THE TOMOEDA MIDDELL SCHOOL UNIFORM WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON !?_

" ehh good morning nagi, why are you wearing the same school uniform that sakura wears ?"_ I asked a little scared I have the bad feeling that something bad is gona happen to me uh...I better say to nagi that we're gona buy a hause here and I allready know where I smirked at my idea. I'm such a genius._

_**Jumping ! Yes, oh ride on time.**  
**todoke hibik ike one more time**  
**ikashita aitsu no sakebu koe**  
**sonna koi-shite mitai Get on**  
_

" well you s-"_ nagi was gona say but was distrubet from my cellphone_

_**time I can fly You can fly (FRA)INGU**_  
_**kinshi daze ? YEAH ALL RIGHT !**_  
_**kawai dake montarinai ka**_  
_**Burning hir time !?**_  
_**saki-manai hanab-**_

" hello akemi here" _I anserwd in my phone_

" **hello there akemi** "_ said a young voice who I didn't recognise_

" whos there " _I asked_

" **so thats how you talk with me,looks like you want an extra training when I come huh ?** " _I could hear the smirk in the voice and what did it mean with trai...I froze in fear please don't tell me it's 'him', please god say that it's not the person who I think it is,please say it's not that freaking devil spartan of an arcabaleno ?_

" R-r-r-r-re-reborn ? " I asked in fear

" **so you finaly recognise me dame-akemi** " _I gluped hard from fear and I can hear that he is amused, that means when he comes here its gona be a hell to pay fo me...OOOOOOOOOOH CCCCCCRRRRRRAAAAAPPPPPPP !?_

" so what do you want ? " _I again asked but I really wanted to know what he wanted from me but I can tell that it's nowhere near good_

" **tell you that we come earlier than planed, we be there tomorow at 4:00 p.m so be there if you don't want to make me to make you run fifty laps** " _so I was right and I just could see it in front of me he is in his chair and drinking expresso that devil_

" ok and let me gusse somewhere here in tomoeda is a vongola manison where we be staying, right ? " _I said_

" **Right, a driver will come to your new school to bring you there,yes you will go to the tomoeda middel school and about the laps of runing make that hundert. ja** "_ he said  
_

"ok,ja ne reborn "_ I said  
_

_After breackfeast we we're going to tomoeda middel school,I have the feeling this is going to be an hard day for me_

**- End of Akemi's POV-**

**- time skip-** ( because I'm lazy)

In the class of sakura was just an normal morning...well that was before the new students came here so today morning started eventfull like:

1. waking up to find tomoyo trying to kiss sakura

2. syaoran coming in her room and (trying) draging tomoyo out of her but in the end toya came and kicked both of them out of sakura's room

3. toya calling her a monster when she came to the table

4. tomoyo and her mother squeling in morning cause they are discusing what schould be sakuras next coustum or dress

5. syaoran and toya glaring daggers at each other

6. tomoyo and syaoran bickering all the way to school this morning

and now in class tomoyo taking a video form sakura and squeling once in two minutes saying how cute she is, syaoran and eriol bickerin why syaoran can't punch tomoyo and the others in class watching with what happend before the teacher saki-sensei came in. After saki-sensei greeted her students she said that there will be coming more new students to this school in this week.

" so here are the two new students, come in yagami-san and dokuro-san " said saki-sensei

and in came two girls on was higher than the other by 7 inches (me: I think it was inches reborn : I don't care get on with the story).  
the higher girl has ruby red eyes that looked annoyed and has white her that are in two low other girl has purple hair in a pineappel like stly and her eyes are violet but on of her eye is coverd with a black eyepatch and a skul on it and she lookes exterem shy because she was hidding behind the other girl.

" please introduce you two to the class " said saki-sensei

" my name is Akemi Arianna Yagami " akemi said annoyed

" a-a-and my name in nagi dokuru pleasure to meet you all " nagi said quetly

" what did she say I didn't hear it" some random student said " me too I didn't hear it sensei " an other random student said on so on said the students and nagi was about to cry when akemi had enough she schouted at the class.

" SHUUUUUUUUUUT THEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEL UP !? SHE SAID HER NAME IS NAGI DOKURO AND IF YOU MAKE HER CRY AGAIN YOU GOT A BIG PROBLEM WIHT ME GOT IT ! " akemi yelled

there was silence in the class and the students just noded they heads at what akemi said to them understanding it

" thank you " said akemi smiling

_' is this girl ok first she is yelling at us now she is smiling at us like this was a normal thing'_ thinked the class and as the the two girls saw somebody they know the class flowed they gaze and it landet on...

* * *

**CLIFCHENGER BABY !?**

me: so tell me what do you think and there is a poll in my profil to voute who should I pair up akemi

akemi: so that means that the readers gona decide who is going to be my boyfriend

me*smiling* : yep and because the boys still repair my door the girls gonna do the rest

girls*smiling*: please R&R,no flames and please give advices to alice-san and more reveiws because it makes alice happy and when she is hapyy she updates faster well we hope.

me: hey...oh well ja ne :D


	8. Chapter 8

me: hey I'm back, sorry for the late uptade tomoyo and syaoran don't you dare to schout at me. Got it !

both*nodds*

me*happy*: okey

all boys*scared*

me: huh ? what is it ? are you all ok ?

all boys*more scared*: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY ALICE YAGAMI YOUR ARE NOT HER BECAUSE YOUR NOT DEMONIC !?

me*angry and bangs covering my eyes*: so you all think of as a demonic author...huh ?

everybody: huh ?

me*smiling and dark aura suround me*: how nice of you all boys bit just to tell you its me and it would be thinking of totouring you all...heheeh

all girls come in

akemi: what is it I know that aura thats that kind of aura that reborn has

me*smiling so sweetly that even the devil would fear*: thinking about to make the boys pay for thinking of me as a demon and where is sakura ?

tomoyo: she has to help to home so she comes later

girls*smirking*: and were in it

boys: craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappppp

me*smiking*: right ladies the disclaimer

girls*smiling*:** alice does not own khr and ccs or any charcter from it the right full owners are clamp and Amano akira-sensei**

me: but I do own this story and my oc's

* * *

_**Re-cap :**_

_" please introduce you two to the class " said saki-sensei_

_" my name is Akemi Arianna kobayashi" akemi said annoyed_

_" a-a-and my name in nagi dokuru pleasure to meet you all " nagi said quetly_

_" what did she say I didn't hear it" some random student said " me too I didn't hear it sensei " an other random student said and on so on said the students and nagi was about to cry when akemi had enough she schouted at the class._

_" SHUUUUUUUUUUT THEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEL UP !? SHE SAID HER NAME IS NAGI DOKURO GOT IT AND IF YOU MAKE HER CRY AGAIN YOU GOT A BIG PROBLEM WIHT ME GOT IT ! " akemi yelled_

_there was silence in the class and the students just noded they heads at what akemi said to them understanding it_

_" thank you " said akemi smiling_

_' is this girl ok first she is yelling at us now she is smiling at us like this was a normal thing' thinked the class and the the two girls saw somebody they know the class flowed they gaze and it landet on..._

_**Present :**_

Sakura !?...again well the class still confussed where now watching this scene with interest. I mean I to would watch it when a new students would star at my class mate and when the day befor a new confessd to her (*cough*tomoyo*cough*) namely a girl and now two girls are tring at her mean nothing good.

" hoe why are here mi-chii " asked sakura and the class trough _' They know each other ? our princess and the bi-polar girl know each other ? how and why ? however please say she is not somebody who is in love her too'_

" looks like I will be here tempermerly as a trasfer student from nami-chuu " said akemi while smiling at sakura, sakura nodded and let it be. So after that scene The class did go on but syaoran still trough that he did see the two girls somwhere before but he can't put his fingers on it thast interesting isnt it my dear readers ok, now we have the gang (sakura,tomoyo,akemi,nagi,syaoran and eriol) where on the roof eating they lunch.

_**-Akemi's P.O.V-**_

_Hmm, the school is so far interesting I have to tell them that tomorow I my friends and boyfriend comes maybe they come and get to know each other...well that would be nice might as well ask_

" hey guys " _I said_

"what is it ? akemi-san " _asked eriol_

"well...how about you com tomorow to our home and get to know our other friends ? " _I saked them not knowing what they will anserw but it would be good if they know them so they can friends I hope but who knows what that devil of an hitman will make me do tomorow...oh yeah the hundert laps around namimori...thats the horro. Just to think about it makes my body hurt but thats better then thausend tomorow would be so good because me and nagi would see our boyfrieens again, how I can't wait to see him and ki-_

"mi...chii...mi-chii " _said sakura making my train of troughs form before going away_

" huh...yeah what is it ?" _I asked_

" they said they coming tomorow at 16:00 "_ said nagi to me they others just nodded in agreement_

" ok tomorow then but be ready they are a bunch of weridos sometimes " _I said winking at them after that the day was unevent full well for me...and after school we parted way. And got home and like reborn said the driver cam and picked us up. And I have to say the manison was hug ! and it was beside sakuras hause oohh how she will be suprised tomorow...at home we did our homework,eat dinner, did take a bath (me: not together so sorry for the boys when there are who read this ) and got to bed and I did dream about my sweet boyfriend..._

**-time skip: tomorow 4:00 pm-**

_They will be soon here~_

**_-End of Akemi's P.O.V-_**

Everyone was nervouse to meet the friends of akemi but what did she mean with ' a bunch of weridos sometimes ', they all looked at akemi who was smiling all the time that it was a little werid...I think...

"whats with her ? " asked syaoran eyeing akemi like she was lunatic

"she is just happy to see her friends again " asured sakura and then they heard the door opening to see a brunette, two black haired , a violet pinapel, and two silver haired boys come in. The brunette's hair was spiked and he has chocolate brown eyes too. He wher a white/orange jacket with a 27 one the back,drack green trousser and orange conserws, on his neck was a odd ring on a chain and he was smiling shyly. The silver haired boy wher a white shirt on it a black jacket and black jeans, black conserws and has a forwn on his face. The other silver haired boy wher a training suit and sneakers, on his hands where one with the violet hair wher a school uniform and had smile on his face. The first black haired boy wher a blue t-shirt and jeans, black sneakers and he too had a smile on his other boy had yet again a uniform on but this on was different and he looked bored. And all of the had an odd ring and a baby in suit ?...Inedded they looked werid but interesting too...and the little group from sakura fellt a heavy breez rush by them.

" Darliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiinggggg " said akemi passing the two groups in a new record _'darling'_ they through (exept the khr group) as they saw akemi flying to the brunette who had his arms open willcomening her.

" do you know how I missed you ? baka !? " said akemi, as the brunette wanted to say something he was cut of by akemis lips on his and this time making everyone shoked,sakura's eyes where wide so where from tomoyo .From tsunas group where all blushing (exept the two boys with the uniform on), syaoran and eriol where blushing and smiled akwardly.

"your wellcome kiss " said akemi with a smiled like this was a normal for her it is...(me:wow you are very blunt akemi*happy*: but it was a good feeling to kiss him...you know alice you have to know...oh sorry you don't even have a boyfriend so you don't know the fe... me*depresd aura around me and goes to the sulking corner*: Its not my fault that I don't have luck with boys you know...and I have all the time in world...right ? akemi: right me *all happy mode *: yatta see told ya )

"eh mi-chan, who are this people ? " asked sakura recovering firstd from the schock

" ah this are Gokudera,Ryohei, Mukoro, Takeshi ,kyoya, my teacher reborn... And to the very end **MY BOYFRIEND/FIANCE** Tsunayoshi or how I prefer tsu-kun" said akemi pointing to the right full owners of they're name.

1

.

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

.

.

4

.

.

.

.

.

5

.

.

.

.

.

.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BOYFRIEND/FIANCEEEEEE !?" schouted sakura's group ( in yet again) schock. (me: wow you get easy schoked 'ya know ccs*nodds* me: yare yare )

"yes thats he " said akemi carlessly

**_-Sakura's P.O.V-_**

_since when did she have a boyfriend the last time she didn't have a boyfriend, I looked around to see from the others the eyes of tomo-chan twinkeld in mischive and cherish cat like smile on her face...I shiverd, she can be sacary sometimes really and all the other boys where blushing like mad but it looks like nagi-chan is taking it realy good..._

_but who is that little baby in the suit he looks too sacary...I can feel that he is not so innocent lke he looks...mhm..I just think to much realy...I better go with nagi-chan and make snaks and get drinks..._

**_-Sakura's P.O.V End-_**

Sakura and nagi told everyone that they make snaks and get drinks. Now everyone was sitting on the couches in the big living akemi was sitting on tsuna lap,eyes clossed and humming happly.

_**-Tomoyo's P.O.V-**_

_so she to has a fiance...hehehe...I know when I and sakura will get married then we can have a doubel wedding...ahh thhat would be so wounderfull...I taurned to look who was typing on my schoulder only to see eriol smiling at me holding...handchife ?...oh please tell me that I didn't drool again that so embarasing...I can feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, I mumbled a smal thank you and he noded in understanding still smiling...now he must think that I'm a cazy obsesd sta- Hey wait a minute why the hell do I care what he thinks of me.I don't love him...I onely love my dear sakura but he is cute too I have to admint it ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh NO ! no such thoughs anymore_

_-**Tomoyo's P.O.V End-**_

Ok while tomoyo has still a conflict in her mind lets see what the others sitting in the akward silence heheh...

"so mi-chii since when have you a boyfriend ? " sakura who cam back with nagi from the kitchen and asked akemi, akemi smiled at this and tsuna too now tomoyo wanted to know more about they relasionship.

" since last year " akemi and tsuna said in snychor

" since when " asked sakura

" since atumun" she said

" and when did you get together if you don't mind that I ask " said and asked sakura eyeing them, this time everyone smiled because it was a memorable day it was the most sadest and happyst day in they're life.

"well you see..." began akemi

_**~Flashback~**_

**It was a rainny**

**********atumun day, and there was a girl with long white hair and red ayes in a white dress running away, away from the pain. She doesn't know where her feets are bringing her but she didn't care anyway, it was just the one thing that _'He' did and ' she' _said to make her world schater in little pieces. She did not understand one thing, everything hapen to fast for her that she didn't know what to do. Then she stoped and looked at the left to see her mirrow, eyes red from crying and tearstreaks under her eyes. She bite her bottom lip to keep her from shaking so much, then she saw that the was a little time befor the lamp turns green and the cars go. Now she throught of the death, why schould she live ? with out him her live is nothing worth. She began slowly to walk and then with each step she got faster till she was in the middel of the streat with a last through _' sayonara, watashino hatsu koi' _(**

**far away, my first love) before she closed her eyes then she heard the hut from a car and someone screaming her name but she coul not definty the voice becaus of the pain she felt. Blood was all over her dress and many scrhaches where on her creamy white skin...and somebody run to her and carreid her to the hospital bridal-style, she opened her eyes and wishperd to the person**

**" Aishteru yo...**

* * *

me*smirking with the other girls exept sakura who got shoping with nagi after the last scene* : so while we think what to punish the guys fot thinking that Im a demon

girls*smirking*: we have am idea but first, **R&R an NO FLAMS !**


End file.
